


Storm of the Mountain

by Katniss239



Category: The Aristocats (1970), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Rated T To Be Safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katniss239/pseuds/Katniss239
Summary: On the night that Edgar stole Duchess and her kittens from their home, he lost their basket in the river. Soon, Duchess found herself and her offspring in the middle of nowhere, far from any human civilization, and any attempts to find their way back only succeed in getting them more lost. But, within these woods, they encounter a group of cats that they never would've expected to find, and will come to learn that things aren't always what they seem.
Relationships: Original Female Characters/Original Male Characters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Allegiances

** StormClan **

Leader: Bearstar-Large, scarred, dark brown tom with one green eye

Deputy: Sandstone-sandy colored she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Foxtail-blind white she-cat with ginger spots

Apprentice: Lakepaw

Warriors

Owlsight: Thin black tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Minkpaw

Deerflight: Tri-colored she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye

Icewhisker: White tom with blue eyes

Rosethorn: Ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw

Dragonheart: large brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Wolfsong: Dark brown tom with white paws, white chest, and amber eyes

Willowtail: Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Rainfeather: Gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Nightclaw: Black and white tom with amber eyes

Seastream: White she-cat with amber eyes

Finchwing: Gold tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Jasperpaw

Duskfall: Tri-colored tom with yellow eyes

Thunderbird: Dark brown tom with white points and green eyes

Alderfur: Light brown tom with a white tail and green eyes

Stoneclaw: Large dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Apprentices

Lakepaw: Gray tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Minkpaw: Dark brown she-cat with white spots and green eyes

Rabbitpaw: tawny tom with white points and yellow eyes

Dawnpaw: Tawny she-cat with yellow eyes

Moonpaw: White she-cat with blue eyes

Jasperpaw: Black tom with a white muzzle and green eyes

Pebblepaw: Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

Sunflower: Golden she-cat with green eyes.

Kits: Shardkit, Honeykit, Maplekit

Cherrywood: Ginger she-cat with a white face and green eyes

Kits: Russetkit, Nightkit

Hazeleye: Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Kits: Cedarkit, Pinekit, Dewkit, Robinkit

Poppypelt: Tawny she-cat with black spots and amber eyes

Kits: Flintkit

Elders

Addertail: Brown tabby she-cat with a black tail and yellow eyes

Boulderfang: Large gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Elmleaf: Slim brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Grassclaw: Tawny tabby tom with green eyes

Skywatcher: White tom with amber eyes

** EchoClan **

Leader: Ravenstar-Slim black she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Shellpaw

Deputy: Podstem-small brown and white tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Coralpelt-Tri-colored she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Tiderunner: Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Shimmersplash: Gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Otterpelt: Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Lichenbreeze: Tawny she-cat with green eyes

Slatebriar: Dark gray tom cat with one blind eye

Mosstalon: light brown tom with white points and green eyes

Apprentice: Scalepaw

Aspentail: Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Cometpaw

Beavertooth: Dark brown tom with a black muzzle and amber eyes

Cloudstripe: Gray dappled she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Lilypaw

Reedfoot: brown and black tabby tom with black paws and yellow eyes

Apprentices

Shellpaw: Gray and white tom with blue eyes

Scalepaw: Dark brown tom with green eyes

Cometpaw: Dark brown she-cat with a white tail and yellow eyes

Lilypaw: creme colored she-cat with green eyes

Queens

Redstream: Sorrel she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Kits: Berrykit

Jaywing: Blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Kits: Smokekit, Streamkit, Briarkit

Elders

Troutleap: Tawny tom with white paws and green eyes

Grousefeather: Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Rushfoot: Light brown she-cat with green eyes

Ripplepelt: Tri-colored tom with blue eyes

** CaveClan **

Leader: Granitestar-large mottled gray tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Batflight: light brown tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Onyxtalon-Black tom with yellow eyes

Warriors

Firefly: golden she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Rubypelt: Sorrel she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Diamondpaw

Hornetwing: creme colored tom with black points and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Shadepaw

Cougarstep: Tawny tom with amber eyes

Palestone: white tom with amber eyes

Jadefall: Dark brown she-cat with black spots and green eyes

Apprentice: Spiderpaw

Dustmask: light brown tom with a black face and yellow eyes

Ambersight: Tawny she-cat with amber eyes

Volefoot: Dark brown tom with green eyes

Snaketail: Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Coalrunner: Dark gray tom with white paws and amber eyes.

Apprentices

Darkpaw: Black tom with a white tail and yellow eyes

Diamondpaw: White she-cat with blue eyes

Shadepaw: Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Spiderpaw: Light brown she-cat with white points and green eyes

Queens

Crystalheart: pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Kits: Geodekit, Raptorkit, Mousekit, Vinekit

Dholecall: Tawny she-cat with black spots and yellow eyes

Kits: Sapphirekit, Waspkit

Heronstep: Brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Kits: Flashkit, Arrowkit

Elders

Crimsonrain: Sorrel tom with yellow eyes

Cobrafang: Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Daydream: Dapple gray she-cat with blue eyes

**SunClan**

Leader: Eaglestar-Dark brown tom with a white chest, white paws and green eyes

Deputy: Featherstep-Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Foglight-Gray and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Birdpaw

Warriors

Heatherspots: Brown she-cat with white spots and green eyes

Gorsemuzzle: Dark brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Hawksky: Brown and white tom with blue eyes

Haresplash: Small dark brown she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes

Dovesong: Light gray she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Apprentice: Thatchpaw

Oatskip: Tri-colored she-cat with one green eye and one yellow eye

Archbriar: Tawny tabby tom with green eyes

Breezetail: Slim dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Fennelleap: Ginger tom with yellow eyes

Smokebranch: Slim dark gray she-cat with white points and blue eyes

Apprentice: Beepaw

Oliveshine: Tawny she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Perchpaw

Brindlepelt: Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Birdpaw: Light brown and black tabby tom with green eyes

Swiftpaw: Creme colored tom with yellow eyes

Thatchpaw: Tawny tom with white paws and green eyes

Beepaw: Golden she-cat with amber eyes

Perchpaw: Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

Tumblefern: Tawny tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Kits: Barkkit, Lizardkit

Emberspeck: Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Kits: Archkit, Beetlekit, Meadowkit

Elders

Ryetalon: Ginger tom with a white chest, white paws, and green eyes

Vixenspot: Sorrel she-cat with white patches and yellow eyes

Hayshade: Golden she-cat with amber eyes

Seedstripe: Tawny tabby she-cat with green eyes

Fallowfall: Blind Dark brown tabby tom

** Cats Outside the Clans **

Kittypets

Duchess: White she-cat with blue eyes

Berlioz: Black tom with blue eyes

Toulouse: Ginger tom with green eyes

Marie: White she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Chapter 2

A loud clap of thunder startled Duchess awake.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she found an endless sea of trees all around her, with the river slicing through the center, and the basket she had been sleeping in discarded on the bank. Overhead, there was nothing but dark gray clouds heavy with the threat of rain.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Oh, where am I? I'm not at home at all!" Her thoughts immediately went to her kittens. She stuck her head beneath the covering of the basket, but her children weren't there.

"Children, where are you? Answer me!" She called out, hopping back and forth across the stones protruding from the water. "Berlioz? Toulouse! Marie! Where are you?"

"Here I am mamma." A small, pitiful call drew her attention to the bank. The little white kitten Marie was wedged in the fork of a small tree.

"Marie darling, are you alright?" Duchess asked, carefully lifting her daughter from the tree and setting her on the ground.

"I guess I had a nightmare and fell out of bed." Said Marie

"Oh, now Marie darling, don't be frightened-"

"Mamma! Mamma!" Both cats looked up at the sudden cry, with Marie exclaiming. "That's Berlioz."

"Over here darling!" Duchess called, scanning the edges of the water. "Berlioz here we are! And don't worry. Everything's going to be alright."

From out of the dark, amongst the reeds and grass, the small, soaked black tomcat trudged into view.

"I'm coming mamma." He whimpered. "I-I'm cold, and I'm w-wet..."

As Berlioz waddled towards the bank, he stopped when he noticed a frog sitting on a rock, something which he'd never seen before. "Momma?" He muttered. "Momma?" The frog gave a particularly loud croak, which sent him running with a frightened yell of. "Momma!" The kitten darted in between his mother's legs, trying to bury himself into her to hide from the terrifying creature. Duchess chuckled.

"Why, that's only a little frog, my love." She reassured him.

"But it had a mouth like a hippo-lotamus!" He cried, flinching at another croak, which made Marie giggle.

"What's so funny?" Berlioz growled.

"Now now, darlings." Said Duchess. "You stay here, and I'll go and look for Toulouse." As she walked away, she called out. "Toulouse! Toulouse, where are you?" Marie and Berlioz also joined in, shouting their brother's name. At the same time, a small ginger head poked out of the basket, green eyes blinking wearily.

"Hey!" He called out. "What's all the yelling about, huh?"

"Why didn't you answer?" Berlioz shot back.

"Mamma!" Marie cried. "He's been here all the time!"

"Oh, thank goodness." Duchess sighed as she returned to the basket. "Are you alright?"

"I was having a funny dream." Said Toulouse as his mother licked him. "Edgar was in it. And we were all riding and bouncing along-" He was cut off by another loud croak.

"Frogs?" He exclaimed. Then his eyes went wide. "Uh oh. It _wasn't_ a dream. Edgar did this to us."

"Edgar?" Duchess echoed. "Why darling...why that's ridiculous."

"Yeah, maybe you fell on your head, Toulouse." Berlioz added with a sneer. Any further conversation was cut off with a flash of lightning and the boom of a clap of thunder.

"Mamma, I'm afraid." Whimpered Marie, burrowing into her mother's side.

"Now, my love, don't be frightened." Duchess soothed her. "You'll see-"

There was another strike of thunder, followed swiftly by the first sprinklings of rain which rapidly grew into a downpour. Duchess hurriedly rounded up the kittens and urged them into the basket.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Toulouse murmured. 

"Oh, darling, I...I just don't know." Duchess replied. "It does look hopeless doesn't it."

"I wish we were home with madam right now."

Duchess heaved a great sigh. "Poor _madame_. She'll be so worried when she finds us gone."

It took a good long while, but eventually the kittens were able to curl up and sleep. However, Duchess couldn't find any sleep. She hadn't wanted to say it, but there was something else she was concerned about.

She'd heard stories from some of the other cats that lived in the city. They told stories of bands of wild cats who lived far outside any human areas. The city cats described them as vicious creatures, who would attack and kill any trespassers that they happened to catch. There were also stories of these wild cats drinking blood and eating bones. While Duchess didn't doubt that some of these stories were likely exaggerated, she also wasn't foolish enough to believe that they wouldn't pose a danger to herself and her kittens. All she could do was hope that they weren't anywhere near the area that these wild cats supposedly lived in.

***


	3. Chapter 3

The following two days were spent with Duchess and her kittens trying to find a way back to the city. All that came of these efforts was them wandering in circles. Duchess made efforts to find food, but they bore no fruit. By the dawn of the third day, the four of them were in a decrepit state. Hungry and miserable, things had begun to look bleak.

Duchess had left the kittens in the basket and ventured out in another attempt to find food. She knew that the food they were used to getting would be non-existent out here, so she would have to make due with whatever she could find. After a long while of searching, she picked up a scent and followed it to find a large, dead bird laying at the base of a tree. The smell indicated that the meat was beginning to turn.

Duchess grimaced at the smell, but after a moment's thought, moved to grab it.

"That's not exactly your best choice."

Duchess jumped at the noise, and looked around as a sleek, dark brown she-cat emerged from the bushes. She set down the mouse she was carrying by its tail and cocked her head, staring curiously at Duchess with her wide green eyes. 

After a long, awkward silence, the stranger said. "My name's Minkpaw. What's yours?" 

Duchess hesitated before responding. "My name is Duchess."

"Have you not hunted before?"

Duchess felt a surge of embarrassment. _Is it really that obvious?_ "Would... would you know of a better place to find food?"

"Well, I could, but I'm not sure-"

The conversation was cut short at the sound of bushes rustling. Duchess froze as three more cats emerged. Minkpaw immediately lowered herself to the ground. 

"Well, well, well." Declared a slender black tom cat, glaring at Duchess with his piercing yellow eyes. "What have we here?"

"A lost kittypet, it seems." Observed a tri-colored tom. 

The fourth, a tawny she-cat stepped forward and looked Duchess over. "Who are you?" She asked.

Duchess, unable to think of anything to say, opted to remain silent.

"You must not be aware of where you are." Said the she-cat.

"She'll learn quickly." The black tom cut in, stepping forward and unsheathing his claws. The she-cat placed her tail in front of him.

"Peace, Owlsight." She cautioned.

"Just look at her." Sneered the tri-colored tom. "She's clearly no threat."

The sandy colored she-cat didn't seem to be listening. "My name is Sandstone. What's yours?" Duchess hesitated for a moment before giving her name.

"What has brought you to our territory, Duchess?" Sandstone asked.

"I was stolen from my home." Duchess explained. "I was abandoned out here, and I can't seem to find my way back."

"Wait!" Exclaimed Owlsight, sniffing. "I smell milk on her. She must have kits nearby!"

Thinking fast, Duchess responded. "Yes, I do have kits. They are still in my human's home, which is all the more reason why I need to get back."

"I see." Sandstone commented. "Well, if you would continue to follow the river towards the setting sun, you should leave our territory behind, and you may be able to find twolegs."

"Thank you." Duchess replied.

Sandstone nodded, and motioned for the other cats to follow her. When the other three were gone, Minkpaw rose to her paws and pushed the mouse towards Duchess. "Here." She whispered. "I can find another."

"Thank you, Minkpaw." Duchess said courteously. Minkpaw nodded before disappearing back into the bushes.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days followed Duchess's encounter with the strange cats. The mouse that Minkpaw had given was enough to sustain them for a couple of days. It had taken some time for Duchess and her kittens to relent and eat it-and they each later admitted that it tasted much better than any of them had expected to. As Duchess went out again, she paid closer attention to her surroundings. Sure enough, she found scent markers that had been placed there by the cats that she had come across, and skirted away from them. She spent the majority of the day trying to figure out the layout of the forest. But, try as she might, she couldn't discern any manner of recognizable location. She began to ponder the possibility of needing to ask those strange cats for help. 

As she began to circle back, she caught the smell of a rabbit near the basket, and decided to try her paw at hunting. She crouched low to the ground, doing her best to remain quiet. However, she had barely started when the rabbit's ears pricked up, it looked, and it bolted. Duchess desperately gave chase, but the rabbit proved to be exceedingly nimble, turning on a hair-point and continuing on. But as the rabbit reached the bushes and disappeared beneath, there was suddenly a squeal, followed by a snap. Duchess skidded to a stop at the bush. From underneath the branches, Sandstone emerged, the dead rabbit clamped in her mouth.

Duchess froze, unable to move or even speak. Sandstone set down the rabbit and commented. "I believe you lost this." Duchess opened her mouth, but no response came. Sandstone glanced passed her and two the basket, where the kittens were resting in the sun.

"They look like they haven't had much to eat in a while." She commented.

As the silence stretched on, Duchess's thoughts began to settle. It was clear she was woefully inept at surviving out here. And if she couldn't find a way to survive out here, she would need help. 

"Sandstone, I....I am in a very compromising position." Duchess explained. "I am a stranger here, as are my children. I cannot ensure our survival on my own....I ask for your help, as a mother who does not wish to see her children perish."

Sandstone was silent for a long moment, staring off into the distance. Finally she answered. "For the sake of your kits, you could be given sanctuary. You would be given the full protection of StormClan." Her eyes snapped back to Duchess. "But that is not my decision to make. Sanctuary can only be granted by our leader."

"You would have my utmost gratitude."

Sandstone waited before saying. "I will speak to him on your behalf. I can promise no more than that." 

"Thank you."

Sandstone nodded and pushed the rabbit toward Duchess before turning and disappearing back into the trees. Duchess stayed put for a short while before picking up the rabbit and going back to her children. As the day wore on, Duchess told them about Sandstone, and that they may be going to stay with a large group of cats. The kittens obviously had many questions.

"Are we going to have food?"

"Who are these cats?"

"Where are we going?"

Duchess did her best to sway their concerns, all the while trying not to let her own show. They ate and waited, watching the sun carve its course across the sky. It was as the sky was lighting up with the setting sun that rustling bushes alerted Duchess. She moved in front of her kittens as no less than five cats emerged from the brush. At their head was a rather frightening tom. He was very large, looming over Duchess and her kittens. His dark brown fur bore numerous scars, and his right eye socket was empty with three large gash scars running down it. His left eye fixed them with a blazing green stare. Duchess did her best to assert confidence as she said. "My name is Duchess. These are my children."

The tom spoke in a deep, baritone voice just shy of a growl. "I am Bearstar, leader of StormClan." His gaze moved to the kittens. Duchess moved to block them from his view. Bearstar narrowed his eye as he looked her over. 

"I offer myself up to your clan, in exchange for the safety of my children." Duchess declared.

Bearstar looked contemplative. Duchess found herself unable to read the expression in his eye, but she could tell he was mulling it over. It took a long while before he responded. "Our laws forbid the turning away of kits in need. While I cannot guarantee your safety outside of our home, I can guarantee you the protection of the Warrior Code as long as you reside with us."

"So then..."

"You are hereby granted sanctuary within StormClan."

"Thank you, Bearstar." She dipped her head in what she hoped was a show of respect. From among her brethren, Sandstone was smiling at her.

"Bring the kits." Bearstar instructed. At his beckoning, Sandstone scooped up Berlioz, while a tri-colored she-cat picked up Marie. A white tom went to gather up Toulouse, at which point the small ginger tom started hissing and bristling. This made the clan cats laugh. "You've got fire inside you little one." The white tom commented. "You have nothing to fear. It's merely a long walk to our camp."

"I'm not afraid!" Toulouse snapped.

"Of course, of course." Declared the white tom as he scooped the little one up by the scruff. The cats enclosed in a tight group, and they began to move.

As they moved through the woods, Duchess made several attempts to speak to Bearstar more, but the large tom remained stubbornly silent. She noticed that the other cats seemed intent on her not being able to see the route they were following. She wasn't sure why. It wasn't as if she had a great knowledge of this area. An eternity seemed to pass as they continued on. Gradually, the sun disappeared and the forest was plunged into darkness. Finally, they came into a gully nestled in the foothills of some mountains. The river spilled over the high peaks and into a lake. The gully held several low-hanging trees and was so thick with brush that it was all but impossible to see through them. As she watched, Bearstar and another tom passed first through a narrow tunnel in the bushes. The rest of the cats had to go single file to get through. What waited on the other side was something Duchess could help but stare at.

They had come into a large clearing, completely shaded by trees. The clearing was largely deserted, save for one or two cats moving about. Several of what looked to be dens blended perfectly into the foliage, to the point where Duchess had to look hard to discern the dens from the bushes. Shafts of moonlight penetrated the treetops, creating a mosaic of light on the ground.

The cats stopped, setting the kittens on the ground. Before leaving, Bearstar said. "Sandstone, show them to the nursery."

Sandstone nodded and told them. "This way."

Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie crowded close to their mother as she led the way towards one of the dens. This particular den was made of a bramble bush, and while the kittens had no trouble getting through, the grown cats had to stoop a bit to avoid the thorns. While the den had the appearance of an impenetrable wall of thorns, Duchess found the inside to be warm, quiet, and quite cozy. As they waited for their eyes to adjust to the dark, one of the sleeping cats stirred and lifted her head. "What?" She murmured sleepily. "Sandstone? What's going on?"

"We have guests, Sunflower." Sandstone explained. "They'll be staying here for a while." Without another word, she turned about and left. As soon as she was gone, the new cat Sunflower rose to her paws and smiled. "Welcome to the nursery." She said, smiling warmly.

Sunflower was a beautiful she-cat, with thick, luxurious golden fur and sparkling green eyes. She gave an impression of kindness and trustworthiness, and Duchess instantly felt herself grow more relaxed. "Thank you." Duchess said. "My name is Duchess. This is Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie."

Sunflower looked down at the kittens and said. "Hello." The kittens, unable to think of anything to say, opted to stay quiet.

"There's an open nest near me." Said the golden she-cat, stepping back to where she'd been sleeping, patting a spot close by with one paw. As she carefully rearranged herself around the three small bundles in her nest, while Duchess settled into the spot she'd indicated, making a a space for her young to settle in as well.

Duchess had intended to ask more questions, but found that both of them were far too tired for conversation. She let it go, deciding that there would be plenty of time for questions in the morning.


End file.
